


Speechless

by SpideyKat



Series: Rina Week 2020 [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), Song fic, making up for the hurt I caused rbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyKat/pseuds/SpideyKat
Summary: A collection of times Gina has left Ricky speechless
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: Rina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_bIMTtl8X8

**You say you'll be down in five  
the smell of your perfume  
is floating down the stairs  
you're fixing up your hair like you do**

_1\. The First Date_

Ricky was stood in the Caswell's entrance hall, EJ and Ashlyn smirking at him as he fiddled with his shirt sleeve. He still couldn't believe it, he had asked Gina out and she had said yes, he was actually taking Gina Porter on a date as if it were the most normal thing in the world and he hadn't been totally enamoured with her since the day they met. Ricky could smell Gina's usual perfume, Calvin Klein Eternity, floating down the stairs from her room, serving to calm him down slightly from his first date nerves, he didn't understand why he was so nervous, he and Gina were best friends, they had hung out just the two of them plenty of times, but for some reason as soon as he described the day with the word date his nerves took over. When he had arrived at the Caswell's EJ had opened the door saying Gina was still upstairs, a few moments later Ashlyn bounded down the stairs grinning, explaining that Gina was just finishing her hair and then she'd be down. Standing in the entrance hall with the Caswell's only served to worsen his nerves, making him fight the urge to play on his phone while waiting on his date, he didn't want to look away from the stairs and miss Gina's entrance. Just as his mind was drifting to the cake decorating class he had booked for them for the date Gina came into view, she was wearing a red off the shoulder dress with pumps and her hair pulled into a low ponytail, she smiled nervously as she began to descend the stairs, Ricky stared up at her in awe, his mouth slightly agape, until EJ elbowed him slightly to get a response from him.   
"Geenie...I- You- wow." He managed to spit out, causing Gina to giggle slightly as she stopped in front of him.  
"I take it that's good." She smiled softly, a teasing tone ringing through her voice.   
"Better than good." He whispered to her as he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek before offering her his hand to take before they left the house. 

**'cause when you look at me with those eyes  
I'm speechless   
staring at you standing there in that dress**

_2\. Homecoming Ricky's Senior Year_

Last years homecoming was a rollercoaster, Ricky went with Big Red as friends, Gina convinced EJ to take her as part of a plan to get them the leads, Ricky and Gina fought, EJ and Gina fought, Ricky and Gina made up and Ricky drove her home which began their journey to where they are today, strangers, to enemies, to friends, to best friends, to lovers. Ricky was determined this year would be better, it was already off to a better start this year as he waited for his girlfriend of four months to come downstairs. He knew as soon as he saw her he was going to be speechless, he always was, everyone teased him for it but he didn't care, Gina was the most beautiful person he had ever met both inside and out, and it still shocked him that she felt the same way that he did.   
"What are you thinking about pretty boy?" Gina asked him, Ricky so in his thoughts about how he loved her, not that he had managed to say it yet, that he hadn't realised she had come down. He looked up at the sound of her voice, his eyes slowly trailing up her body to take in every inch of perfection that was Gina Porter in her bright pink long sleeved dress, with matching heels and her hair slicked back into a bun, he took a moment to recover from seeing her, the familiar teasing glint in Gina's eye as she waited.  
"You. Always you Gorgeous." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bought her closer to him before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, her arms snaking around his neck in response as she kissed him back. Yeah, Ricky Bowen was in love with Gina Porter and it was the greatest feeling in the world. 

**you take the breath out of my lungs  
can't even fight it  
and all of the words out of my mouth   
without even trying **

_3\. Ricky's Senior Prom_

Ricky had never thought prom would be a big deal to him, he was never really one for school dances but it had just hit him that he and three of his best friends were graduating while his girlfriend and the rest of his friends were about to head into senior year. Things were changing for real, and even though Ricky was going to college in Salt Lake and would still see Gina and his friends at East High things would actually be different and he was determined to make the best out of tonight and create memories with the love of his life and his best friends to last him a lifetime. Gina had text Ricky earlier in the day to tell him that all the girls were getting ready at Kourts and that the boys should meet them at hers so the limo only had to make one stop. Ricky's dad drove him over to Kourts house and as soon as he exited the car he noticed the girls, more accurately Gina, all waiting for the boys outside. He stopped dead, staring at his girlfriend in her black, white, green and red checked dress and with her hair unusually straightened. Gina turned and noticed him standing on the sidewalk staring at her, she let out a joyful laugh before bounding over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly as his arms wrapped around her waist.   
"You okay baby?" she whispered against his lips making him kiss her again, holding her tighter against him.   
"Speechless." He answered as he looked at her, twirling one of her straightened strands around his finger, "I do miss the curls though." He mused, causing gina to laugh and playfully hit his chest.  
"Honestly, me too. Don't worry though, they'll be back tomorrow." She winked as Ricky grinned at her.  
"Good." He whispered before kissing her again, their friends all yelling at them to hurry up so they could take pictures, forcing the couple to pull away with a laugh.

**girl, it ain't a secret  
'cause watching you is all that I can do   
oh speechless**

_4\. Gina's Senior Prom_

Ricky and Gina hadn't seen each other in weeks, Ricky having to stay on campus more than usual and both of them having insanely busy schedules due to finals, but tonight was Gina's senior prom and Ricky had promised her he would be there, and he was going to keep that promise. He cursed to himself as he got stuck in traffic coming down from the university, he wanted to leave earlier but his lecture over ran and now he was running late and all he could think about was the fact that he was letting Gina down. He had text her when the lecture finished so she knew what was happening but he still felt awful about the situation, Gina had been so understanding about the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her for a few weeks despite their close proximity because of how slammed he was with work and the one thing she asked him to do he was messing up. Eventually he pulled up to her house and rushed out of the car, eager to see his girlfriend, and make his apologies, before he had even gotten halfway up the driveway Gina threw open the front door and rushed down to him, jumping into his arms as he picked her up and spun her around.   
"I'm so sorry I'm late. I've missed you so much." He whispered to her as he held her close.  
"It's okay, I've missed you so much I can't quite believe you're here." She replied before kissing him, both of them putting all of their love and the emotion of not seeing each other in weeks into that one kiss. Eventually they pulled away from the kiss, Ricky holding his girlfriend at arms length to look at her, his jaw dropping as his eyes ran down her silver clad body making her giggle and blush.   
"Fuck I love you." Ricky breathed out as he pulled Gina closer to him again, the need to hold her strong.   
"I love you too baby." Gina responded, holding him as close to her as possible. 

**you already know that you're my weakness  
after all this time I'm just as nervous   
every time you walk into the room   
I'm speechless**

_5\. The Wedding_

Today was the day. Ricky and Gina had been together for eight years and today was their wedding day. Ricky had heard about a new wedding trend where the bride and groom would reveal themselves to one another before the ceremony to attempt minimise the amount of crying done in front of all the guests as well as ensure that the couple could get a few moments to themselves before the craziness of the day began, Ricky had suggested he and Gina do the same thing due to his habit of growing completely speechless when seeing her on special occasions, and Gina had quickly agreed. Ricky was facing the wall of the room waiting for Gina to come in, she approached him almost silently, tapping him gently on the shoulder, he turned around slowly and they both stared at each other in adoration, tears pooling in their eyes. Ricky couldn't take his eyes off Gina, she looked celestial in her white lace mermaid gown, while Gina had never seen Ricky in a tux she felt as if she almost wouldn't recognise him if it weren't for the usual unruly mop of curls on his head.   
"Still the most beautiful person in the world Geenie." He whispered to her as he raised his hand and gently wiped her tears with his thumb, his heart beating rapidly as he realised this was real, he and Gina had made it.  
"I love you so much." She replied as she kissed him softly, neither of them caring that her lipstick was going to smudge on his face, as usual when they were around each other they were caught up in their own little bubble, completely unaware of the world around them

**I'm speechless  
oh, you know it baby**


End file.
